Jiraiy's secret obsession
by always.watching.probably
Summary: Naruto is 18 and still has to do that damn sexy-jutsu for Jiraiya if he wants help calling upon the nine-tails. Jiraiya is more than willing to help, if Naruto gives him something first... Even if Naruto doesn't willingly give it to him, he'll take it by force. FEM!NARUTO ABUSIVE!JIRAIYA DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT
Naruto was eighteen, at the ripe of his age, and still he was catering to Jiraiya-sensei's perverted side. All he wanted to know was how to summon his inner nine-tails demon at will, but Jiraiya insisted on seeing the young ninja's sexy-jutsu first.

"Do you promise to teach me after this?" Naruto pressed, wanting to hear him say it. "No games? Nothing? Just honest training?"

Jiraiya nodded greedily, drool forming at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, I promise," he insisted.

Naruto was doing the hand signs before seeing the hunger in Jiraiya's eyes.

It was too late, Naruto was standing in a cloud of smoke, completely naked on the other side. Only instead of his usual junk and flat abs, he had huge breasts and a fuzzy pussy.

His sensei took a step towards him, and he went to do the hand signs to release the jutsu. Intercepting the hand signs, Jiraiya grabbed his small, petite arms and pinned his delicate female body to the brick wall.

They were behind the hot springs – surely someone would see them? Naruto felt he was in danger, but he didn't see anyone around. He went to call out, but found he couldn't speak. His sensei was holding his huge, meaty hand over Naruto's surprisingly supple mouth.

"I've always wondered what was on the other side of this smoke," Jiraiya said with hunger. "Let's find out!"

Naruto couldn't stop him – Jiraiya pushed away the little bit of isolation Naruto thought he had. Suddenly, for the first time since he'd invented the sexy jutsu, someone was staring intently at his naked female body.

Two seconds later, Jiraiya's beefy hands were brushing over Naruto's tiny pink nipples. A feeling rippled through him – one he'd never felt before. It was like the more his sensei touched his nipples, the more he could feel this weird feeling in his privates.

"Please stop," he begged, his voice feminine and misleading. Naruto felt trapped. "Jiraiya, it's me! Naruto!"

Jiraiya had his mouth hovering over Naruto's nipples now, and suddenly his wet, slippery tongue brushed over the hard bump. Something felt wet between Naruto's legs, and he wanted nothing more than to be free of this retched jutsu. He'd never do this again.

"Yeah – yeah – beautiful blonde lady," Jiraiya whispered, suckling each nipple in turn.

Naruto opened his mouth again, trying not to throw up. The more Jiraiya sucked on his nipples, the more the slipperiness between his legs got worse. Was he peeing himself?

"Sensei – it's me, Naruto!"

Jiraiya stood up to stare at him, and then shook his head quickly. "Enough talking, you're ruining it. We'll both get what we want if you just be quiet."

Naruto was trying to argue, but then Jiraiya-sensei began unbuttoning his trousers.

What he pulled out made Naruto's insides swell with fear. His cock was thick and long, almost the size of Naruto's forearm. He was about to say please don't do this, but Jiraiya grabbed his blonde pigtails before he could.

His head was pushed down and he fell to his knees, unwillingly staring at the head of his sensei's penis.

Before he could think twice, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's head and shoved his cock down his throat. Naruto gagged and tried to spit, get it out, but his sensei only pushed in and out of his mouth.

When his cock reached down Naruto's throat, he almost threw up. It tasted salty and weird; he could barely breathe.

Soon, Jiraiya was thrusting in and out of Naruto's mouth so fast Naruto's mouth was numb. He tasted a weird liquid, but before he could think about it, Jiraiya pulled his cock out of Naruto's throat.

"I bet you like that, you dirty little slut!"

Suddenly, Naruto was lying back on the ground. Jiraiya lowered himself to Naruto's pussy and touched the wet mess between his legs. The young ninja yelled in protest, but Jiraiya licked the outside of Naruto's wet slit.

His tongue travelled up, focusing on a particular piece of skin that made Naruto want to moan.

He screamed in anger, instead. He didn't want this.

Jiraiya threw Naruto onto his stomach suddenly, and Naruto felt a weird feeling between his thighs. Something was poking him, slipping around in the wet stuff coming out of his slit.

"I can tell you want it baby," Jiraiya was moaning. "I can't wait to feel what it's like inside you."

All of a sudden, a huge presence thrust itself inside his pussy.

Naruto yelled out in surprise and pain, not expecting this feeling. Jiraiya moaned in ecstasy, and suddenly the large presence left Naruto's pussy. Just as quick, it was back. Naruto felt Jiraiya's cock going in and out of him, slowly.

Naruto cried and yelled in frustration, throwing his body around underneath Jiraiya-sensei, who only pushed Naruto harder into the ground.

Quickly, he picked up his pace and Naruto felt a strange feeling overcome him. It felt good, but Naruto wouldn't accept it. He cried and screamed and struggled.

Jiraiya went in and out, harder and faster, grabbing onto Naruto's breasts and pulling him into an arched position. His nipples were hard again, and Naruto couldn't hide the moan that escaped his mouth as his sensei pushed into him harder from this angle. It felt like his cock filled him up even more.

Naruto bounced up and down on Jiraiya's dick, a weird noise being produced, like a squishing.

"Do you like that, whore?" His sensei was yelling, biting into Naruto's neck after.

Just as Naruto was getting used to the feeling of his sensei's cock inside his pussy, Jiraiya pulled it out. Naruto forced relief to course through him, but just as fast, Jiraiya's cock pushed into his asshole.

Naruto screamed louder than he'd ever screamed before.

The pain he felt was nothing like when Jiraiya fucked his pussy, at least that was almost enjoyable.

All he felt now was pain, but Jiraiya was screaming in elation. Suddenly, Jiraiya did hand signs and another Jiraiya appeared. The first Jiraiya fell onto his back, his dick still in Naruto's ass and Naruto's back pressed against his chest.

The Jiraiya clone already had his equally large dick out, and it was fully erect. Naruto screamed in agony as his sensei ripped into his asshole, but then the clone thrust his erect penis into Naruto's pussy.

He was being double penetrated, and suddenly the pain in his ass was almost enjoyable with the presence in his pussy. An overwhelming feeling surfaced through him, starting with his pussy and spreading throughout his body.

By the time the sensation was over, Naruto felt extremely tired, but Jiraiya kept going.

One pair of arms played with his large breasts while the other pulled his hair and scratched his shoulders - he couldn't help the moan that escaped his girly pink lips.

The momentum in his asshole picked up, and the dick in his pussy followed that example. He felt both cocks going in and out of him rapidly, and the feeling from earlier coursed through him again. Even more tired now, both of the Jiraiya's kept going until an odd noise came out of their mouthes.

Before he knew what was happening, A liquid filled inside Naruto's asshole and pussy, and they both erupted, trying to squeeze past his sensei's cocks. Sighing, Jiraiya pulled himself out.

"All right, I'll train you now."


End file.
